The Flying Pirate Ship
"The Flying Pirate Ship" is the thirty-ninth episode of the Queen's Blade anime. Story A disappointed Luna Luna travels with Mirim to take her back to her home, who wanted to go with Annelotte to retrieve Vante from Liliana. Yuit and Annelotte travel to the Tamia hot spring resort, to gather information on Liliana’s whereabouts. As they enter the town, they encounter Sainyang & Tarnyang once again rushing out of a restaurant, apparently running the same scheme at a Hinomoto themed restaurant. Yuit and Annelotte pay the bill for the twins, which Tarnyang recounts that this is the second time they helped them, according to the Shai-Fang saying. The four then talk and then realize that their goal is the same: board Liliana’s ship and retrieve objects important to them, Vante for Yuit, and The Sacred Vessel for the twins. Tarnyang then shows on a newspaper that Liliana is coming to the Tamia resort for the Golden Goddess Bath, which Yuit recalls that, that is her newspaper, which all the information is false. Coincidentally, Liliana arrives, to raid the Tamia resort for the Golden Goddess Bath, much to everyone’s surprise. Tarnyang yells at her, which Yuit silences and tells her that she has a plan. As they raid the place, one of Liliana’s pirate soldiers takes the gold teeth from a old lady, which is quickly returned by Liliana, retorting that she does not steal from the elderly. With the loot gathered, Liliana leaves on her ship. Tucked away with the rest of the loot in the boxes, Annelotte and the others were able to board the ship to retrieve their items. They sneak through the ship, only to fall through the decrepit old floors. Yuit and Annelotte fall in Liliana’s room, who is bathing in the Golden Goddess Bath. She mistakes them for her subordinates and Annelotte takes advantage of the situation and washes her, using her best gruff voice to play the part, as Yuit searches the room for Vante. Meanwhile, Sainyang and Tarnyang fell into the kitchen, and find their Sacred Vessel amongst the pickled goods. Tarnyang angrily exclaims loudly about the fact of their Sacred Vessel being mistreated, which alerts Liliana, who discovers Annelotte and Yuit. They quickly get surrounded by Liliana’s pirates, and Liliana commands Vante to kill them. Back at Mirim’s home, Luna Luna notices the poor conditions of the land that Mirim’s family lives in. Indecisive, Mirim talks with her mother, who tells Mirim that its fine for her to join Annelotte's side. While Moonbathing, Luna Luna discovers a small strain of the Picanyushida Yadorishida, a plant from Calibara with potent medicinal properties. She then uses part of it to heal Mirim’s mother of her sickness. Annelotte continues to fight against Vante, with Yuit helplessly trying to stop her from Liliana’s control, as Sainyang and Tarnyang sit and watch from the deck of the ship. Luna Luna proceeds to do her Moon Dance, to attempt to bring fertility to the emaciated land around Mirim’s home. After the ritual, Luna Luna falls to the ground, not moving. The fight between Vante and Annelotte ensues, with Yuit stopping Vante from shooting Annelotte by being hit towards Liliana. Mirim’s family goes outside to see their land blooming with vegetables, some far larger than the normal growth. As Mirim’s brother picks the vegetables, he comes across a very pale Luna Luna. Yuit successfully disarms Liliana of Vante’s control, only for Ymir to retrieve it, who takes control of Liliana’s soldiers through a higher authority. Liliana escapes, and the ship begins to lose control, causing the twins to fall down through the lower deck to Annelotte. Yuit retrieves Vante’s control from Ymir. Luna Luna, who was sunbathing, tells the family that she performed the Moon Dance, and was revived as the Sun Dancer. She and Mirim meet up with the rest of group, with the twins now joining, since Annelotte saved them three times, now calling her Aneja. Category:Episodes